In data storage systems, digital data are written to and read from data storage media. One well-known type of data storage system is a disk drive, which reads and writes information along concentric tracks formed on disks. Read and write operations are performed through a transducer, which is typically carried on a slider body. To locate a particular track on a disk, disk drives typically use embedded servo fields on the disk. These embedded fields are utilized by a servo subsystem to position a transducer such as read/write head over a particular track. In a disk drive, the servo subsystem includes a controller that is attached to the transducer to control its spatial position by moving it according to its input position error signal (PES).
Another type of data storage system is known as a probe storage system, which reads and writes information using multiple transducers that read stored data from storage material. Like magnetic disk drives, probe storage devices use servo marks to locate data stored on the medium. In some instances, the data stored in these devices is rewritten after each read. Once the data stored on this type of material is read, that specific data will be erased, including the servo marks used to identify the position of the data. The write process is executed by the ordinary write transducer in a non-synchronous method. For example, multiple tracks of servo marks are written on the medium and they are written consecutively, instead of concurrently. Due to such non-synchronous writing, the data may not be rewritten back exactly at the expected position Examples of the type of factors that may influence the positioning of the data transducer when attempting to write data onto the medium include electrical or electronics noise and jitter noise.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for interfacing with a data storage medium to compensate for the effects of non-synchronous writing.